


Soothing Touches

by Quagswagging



Series: The F1 AOB Pack Fics [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Charles's body is practically crying out for him to find a Mate, the pain in his chest getting worse and worse each day.Luckily, Charles is not completely alone, his Pack there for all the comfort he needs, especially when Charles finds his Mate when he least expects it...





	Soothing Touches

**Author's Note:**

> AOB might have become an addiction by now, so yeah...
> 
> Anyways, this will be part of a series about the in this fic mentioned relationships and how they came to be. Let me know about who you want to read first ;)
> 
> I'm sorry I'm not updating as much as I have been the past month or so, Uni has started again and free time is more rare :(

Charles winched as he walked over to Kimi’s driver room, stumbling a little as he clutched at his chest. He didn’t feel well, but knew Kimi and Seb being close would make him feel better, having his Pack around always did. And when he was with Seb and Kimi, the others would soon show up too.

Kimi had clearly sensed his discomfort already, waiting for him at the door and immediately drawing the young Omega into a tight hug. Charles whined and cuddled close, closing his eyes as Kimi gently shushed him. Kimi slowly led him inside, and suddenly Sebastian was there too, cuddling close to him and Kimi as he made soft comforting noises at Charles. 

“Hurts…” Charles choked out. Sebastian took in a sharp breath.

“Again? Oh sweetie…” he sighed. Charles let out a soft sob. His chest had been killing him recently, his whole body practically screaming out for Charles to find a Mate, but he still had not, no matter how desperately he tried to search for him. 

“Come on, sit down sweetie.” Kimi said softly, pulling him close as Charles sat down on the sofa next to him. Charles let out a whimper as he cuddled up against the Alpha, relieved to find the pain easing slightly.

“Do you have any idea who it could be?” Sebastian asked softly, Charles let out a soft sob and shook his head.

“I just want the pain to stop.” he choked out. At that moment, Pierre and Max rushed into the room, both instantly rushing over to Charles to gently cuddling close the best they could. Kimi gently patted both their heads, yet again wondering to himself how he had seemed to adopt all the young drivers into his Pack. Then he saw the way Sebastian was immediately fussing over all of them and remembered exactly why.

Valtteri entered as well, the young Alpha biting his lip and moving over to kiss the top of Charles’s head, before chuckling as Max immediately pressed against his side for a moment.

“I’m so sorry you feel this way…” Max muttered to Charles, grabbing hold of the other Omega’s hand. Max had found his Mate before he had to go through all the pain Charles was going through, but he understood what was happening. 

Pierre rested his head against Charles’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry mon petit.” he whispered. Charles nuzzled his fluffy hair with a soft smile. 

Charles sighed as Kimi nuzzled his throat lightly. The Alpha seemed like a tough guy, but he was secretly a softy, especially around his Pack.

Kimi reached over and teasingly pinched Val’s cheek, the younger Alpha growling sharply in return before nuzzling his palm lightly, accepting the Pack leader’s affection. Max chuckled and mimicked Kimi’s motion, Valtteri reprimandingly huffing at him before leaning into kiss him softly.

Stoffel walked in as well, having visited Jenson and Fernando, and Pierre scrambled to his feet to rush over to him, hugging the other Beta tightly. They were an odd couple, both being Betas, but they just worked so well together. Charles let out a soft sob. He just wanted to be as happy as the rest of the Pack, to find his Mate and get rid of the pain. Sebastian gently rubbed his back.

“You’ll find your Mate, be patient.”

~~

“Hi Charles.” Marcus greeted with a wide grin. Charles smiled back and tried not to yawn as he flopped down on the chair opposite the Swede, waiting for the team meeting the start. He had stayed over in KImi’s room last night, as had most of the Pack, cuddling and comforting Charles until the Omega had finally fallen asleep from pure exhaustion.

“Are you okay?” Marcus asked, reaching out for him and then changing his mind at the very last moment, he always did Charles had initially mistaken Marcus for a Beta. The Swede was so gentle and sweet it was easy to forget he was, but his smell distinctly told Charles he was an Alpha. Still, Marcus had not made any advances, unlike many other Alphas, and was even hesitant about touching him in fear that Charles would be uncomfortable. 

“I’m fine, just tired.” Charles answered, wrapping his hands arounds the warm paper cup of coffee. Marcus nodded, not saying anything else. Throughout the meeting, Charles could feel Marcus’s eyes on him, glancing over at him in concern every once in a while.

After dozing off a couple of times, the meeting was finally over. Charles couldn’t rush out of the room fast enough, anxious to find someone from his Pack, needing some comfort as the pain was starting again in his chest. 

Before he could find someone, the pain suddenly increased, making Charles cry out sharply. He slumped down against on of the hospitality walls, making sure he was out of sight. He whimpered and sobbed, just hoping someone from his Pack would hear him. He heard rushed footsteps and smelled an Alpha, but it wasn’t Kimi but Marcus he kneeled in front of him.

“Shh, it’s all gonna be okay.” Marcus murmured, reaching out to touch his shoulder but deciding against it again at the very last moment. Charles let out a whimper and grabbed Marcus’s hand, just desperate for comfort from someone he knew.

The pain eased away completely the moment Charles’s fingers brushed over Marcus’s skin. Charles gasped and pulled his hand away in shock, before groaning as the pain instantly came back, even worse than before.

Marcus swallowed thickly and sat down next to Charles, pulling the younger man onto his lap. Charles let out a soft sob and buried his face in the crook of Marcus’s neck, whimpering as the Alpha cuddled him close.

“I… how…” Charles sobbed. Marcus gently nuzzled his neck, letting out a shaky breath against Charles’s skin.

“Ssh, we’ll talk about it later. We need to make sure you’ll feel better first.” Marcus said softly, gently running his fingers through Charles’s hair. Charles whined but allowed Marcus to lift him up, the Swede cradling him close to his chest. 

Suddenly, someone was growling lowly and nearing fast. Marcus tensed, shuffling back a little and growling comfortingly at Charles when the Omega let out a frightened cry.

“Kimi?” Charles whimpered when the Finn came to a halt near them. Kimi eyed him for a moment before growling at Marcus.

“Put him down.” he hissed. Marcus blinked and swallowed thickly. He set Charles down, but kept an arm around his shoulders, the Omega instinctively huddling close to him. 

“Charles…” Kimi said more softly. Charles looked up at his Pack leader and bit his lip. He didn’t know how to explain this. He took a shaky step away from Marcus, and immediately let out a soft sob when Marcus’s arm fell from his shoulders and the pain returned. 

Kimi’s frown deepened when Marcus immediately cradling Charles close again, gently shushing him.

“I see.” Kimi said, voice slightly hoarse. Charles peeked up at him.

“Finding my Mate doesn’t mean I want to leave the Pack.” Charles said softly, seeing the worry on Kimi’s face. Marcus let out a soft happy noise at being called Mate and nuzzled the side of Charles’s neck. 

Now that Charles had acknowledged Marcus for what he was, the pain simply stopped completely and he could walk over to Kimi, hugging his Pack leader tightly. Kimi let out a sigh and kissed the top of Charles’s head.

“I’m glad you’re okay now sweetie.” Kimi murmured. “But you know that the Pack needs to accept Marcus.” Charles nodded. It had been the same when Max had Mated with Valtteri, although both had already belonged to the pack, and when Pierre found Stoffel, which had been even more complicated because Stoffel had already belonged to Jenson and Nando.

Kimi turned to look at Marcus and sighed.

“Where is your Pack?” he asked. Marcus frowned and looked away.

“I don’t have a Pack, with all the travelling…” he murmured. Charles made a soft noise and moved back to him, cooing softly as he cuddled against Marcus’s side, feeling his Alpha’s discomfort as his own. Kimi meanwhile nodded.

“Okay, come on then.” he turned and walked away. Charles took Marcus’s hand and tried to tug him in the direction as well, but Marcus hesitated.

“Charles are you sure about this? We only found out we are Mates 5 minutes ago… What if it turns out you don’t want to be with me..?” he asked softly. Charles frowned.

“Of course I want to be with you, we belong together.” he said softly. “I’m not saying we should Mate right at this moment, but I want to be close to you.” he added shyly. Marcus smiled lightly and leaned in to brush his lips over Charles’s, the Omega sighing into the kiss.

“Let’s go then.” Marcus said softly as he broke the kiss. 

Kimi was patiently waiting for them, chuckling softly as Charles playfully bumped his shoulder against his. Marcus still seemed anxious, clutching on to Charles’s hand as if it was his lifeline. Charles gently squeezed, trying to comfort him the best he could. 

Kimi was watching them carefully, especially Marcus, the Swede squirming under the intense gaze. Marcus coughed awkwardly.

“So, eh… Is it a big Pack?” he asked Kimi almost shyly. Kimi shrugged.

“There is me and Seb, and then Charles, Pierre and Stoffel, although he’s still Fernando’s baby of course, and Max and Valtteri.” Kimi explained. 

“It’s the best.” Charles added with a wide grin.

They had meanwhile arrived at Kimi’s driver room, and Charles could already hear the others talking and laughing inside. Everyone silenced down when Charles and Marcus entered together. 

“Yeah we should have seen that coming.” Valtteri dead panned, before going back to his business. Charles blushed and hid his face in Marcus’s chest, the Alpha wrapping an arm around him. Marcus swallowed thickly as he looked at the others. Max was curled up against Valtteri’s side, the Omega fast asleep as Valtteri carded his fingers through his hair. Pierre and Stoffel were next to them, looking at some sort of game on Stoffel’s phone. Kimi had walked over to Sebastian, drawing Seb in for a soft kiss as the Beta whined contently

“...what does this mean?” Marcus asked Charles softly. Charles chuckled softly, nuzzling Marcus’s neck contently.

“It means you’re in.”


End file.
